


still, i think i'm doing fine [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [39]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Freedom Fighters as a band, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: jet stands in the middle of the airport, letting the other travelers with their suitcases and duffel bags and trains of wailing children move around him like water around a rock. the airport feels like an otherworld, like a pause from his usual life. people don’t usually recognize him in airports- mullet hidden under a beanie, wearing a sweatshirt for a band he’d loved in college, one whose record sales the freedom fighters outpaced years ago. he’s just another nobody in a building beyond time.zuko would call it a liminal space. zuko likes words like that, fancy education-signaling things that make him sound smart. sometimes jet likes listening to him explain things. sometimes he doesn’t. he usually lets zuko know if he’s in the kind of mood when it pisses him off and zuko sometimes stops explaining. he’ll stop more often these days, really, and it bothers jet less often too.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	still, i think i'm doing fine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [still, i think i'm doing fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724388) by [zeitgeistofnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeistofnow/pseuds/zeitgeistofnow). 



> Thank you so much [zeitgeistofnow](https://lazypigeon.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! This is my first venture into jetko fic/podfic and ngl I'm pretty excited about it. This is also the first time I've tried to integrate the music into the speech, so any feedback about that would be welcome!
> 
> Thanks [egeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria) for beta-listening for me!

[Download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/v2fkpswxehvvug8/still%252C_i_think_i%2527m_doing_fine.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/still-i-think-im-doing-fine/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you liked this fic, please leave the author some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724388#work_endnotes), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/%22) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/), come yell at me about AtLA or whatever else you feel like, or give me a fic rec you'd like me to record in the future!
> 
> The song used throughout this fic is [Oh What A World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KLcvTTSkKI) by Rufus Wainwright


End file.
